<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual exploration is part of any good residency by Beelzebub_fuckers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449086">Sexual exploration is part of any good residency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebub_fuckers/pseuds/Beelzebub_fuckers'>Beelzebub_fuckers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aromantic Shaun Murphy, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual exploration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebub_fuckers/pseuds/Beelzebub_fuckers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun Murphy wants sex. Shaun Murphy doesn’t want love. Shaun Murphy has coworkers who are eager to help him with this dilemma. What happens next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Shaun Murphy, Jared Kalu/Shaun Murphy, Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexual exploration is part of any good residency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am. An autistic writer. Anyway Shaun is an adult and adults have sexual interest. Some don’t. Most do. Don’t come for me. I came up with this idea within like, three episodes of the series. I’m putting it to paper. Here it is. This fandom just does NOT have enough sex in it. Don’t infantilize Shaun. He’s high functioning and can consent. Let’s do this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drama started as it nearly always did. With Shaun asking a completely inappropriate question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were looking over x-rays in one of the conference rooms when Shaun dropped his bombshell. In the middle of contemplative quiet he asked: “How do you approach people for sex?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire’s jaw dropped. She was used to Shaun saying things he shouldn’t. But he still managed to surprise her sometimes. Jared’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and Neil coughed into his drink, splattering coffee down his lab coat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does this have to do with a patient?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Shaun said. “I am interested in engaging in sexual intercourse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Claire had no fucking idea what to say. “Well. Usually you ask them on a date first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m not interested in romance. I don’t want love.” Shaun said adamantly. “I want sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not an appropriate workplace discussion.” Neil said. “Jesus, Shaun. Just try an app. There are plenty of apps for hooking up with people.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I want to have sex with a stranger. That comes with the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. I’m not comfortable around strangers. I want someone I know to have sex with me.” Shaun sighed. Actually sighed. It was weird to Claire. He didn’t do that a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a lot of regular friends?” Jared asked, pushing aside the x-rays to focus on the much more interesting topic at hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not outside of the hospital.” Shaun replied. “I was thinking of approaching one of you for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was utter chaos after that. Quiet, shell-shocked chaos. Claire’s breath came out in a shaky, silent scream. Jared put his face in his hands in an attempt to regain composure. Neil sat there, blinking, unable to process what his resident had just said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun, of course, didn’t take notice of the social disturbance he had caused. He was still looking at the x-rays. “There’s an abnormality, here. In the spleen. A small fleck. It could be nothing or it could be the beginnings of a tumor. We should check.” He stood, gathering his materials in one sweep and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three remaining doctors sat in awkward, horrified silence for several more moments. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are we. Just not going to talk about that?” Jared said, finally breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire huffed. “What the hell are we supposed to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well. For one thing, are any of you interested in having sex with him?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No.” Neil snapped. “Why are we even talking about it? As if that’s a thing we’re considering.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well why not, exactly?” Jared said. “He’s a competent doctor. And an adult. Not to mention cute. There’s men and women in the room, and he said he’d ask one of us. Implying he has no gender preferences. It’s not even against hospital policy to sleep with your coworkers. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">we sleep with him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s insane.” Neil huffed. “We’re not having sex with Shaun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We?” Claire said, shocked. “This isn’t a damn gang bang.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I don’t know about you but if Shaun wants to approach me for sex I’m not turning him down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil and Claire looked at their coworker in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jared began gathering up the paperwork and case files he had strewn about. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t think he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck Shaun Murphy, autistic boy wonder.” Neil said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that.” Claire said venomously. “You should have learned by now not to underestimate Shaun’s capabilities.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think he’s incapable!” Neil shouted. “But he’s not exactly comfortable with physical contact and he spaces out randomly! How the hell am I supposed to trust someone like that to consent?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shaun’s always swift in establishing boundaries. Never shakes hands with people. Tells people to stop touching him when he doesn’t want it.” Jared pointed out. “Actually, I trust him to communicate during sex more than anyone else. He doesn’t have a filter and wouldn’t hold back to appease me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all thought about it silently. None of them wanting to admit the filthy fantasies that were drifting through their heads. Shaun Murphy had proven himself to be a competent doctor and a team player. Not only that, he’d proven himself to be endearing and adorable. He was completely lovable, and they all respected his boundaries in regards to interpersonal relationships. But now that sex was on the table? It’s not every day you get such an unambiguous offer from someone so attractive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d sleep with Shaun.” Claire said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. I get to go first.” Neil finally agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re doing it in order?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If Shaun agrees, I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he will.” Jared said. “He’s naturally curious. Especially about relationships. Maybe we’ll be doing him a favor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t pretend you’re doing this magnanimously.” Neil sneered. “This is a fuck. You’re benefiting. Don’t be arrogant. That’s my bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laughed as they exited the conference room. The tension had dissipated, leaving behind a different feeling entirely. Shaun had no idea what he was up for. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>